


Movie Dates

by ambeer6



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeer6/pseuds/ambeer6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is about to go on a date with Nepeta, but rescheduling becomes necessary .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago after a friend told me she liked RoseNep. Please enjoy it!

*ping*

Carefully Rose placed the bow in her hair. Normally she would just put a plain headband, but today she wanted to look nice. She decided to go with an orange bow, to match with her new dress. The dress was mainly yellow with orange accents. She bought it especially for today, although she would not admit that out loud.

*ping*

After posing in front of the mirror for several minutes, she decided that she was looking good enough. Rose grabbed her bag and quickly put in everything she would need for today. Technically she wouldn’t need to bring anything, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave her lipstick (you never know when you need to fix your make-up), her handkerchief, some accessories, a stone that was supposedly bringing her luck, a magazine, some extra money, her phone and even a wizard figurine at home.

*ping*

She was just about to leave the house when she realized her phone has been making *ping* noises for the past half hour. Quickly she checked to see who sent them. 

-Nepeta!! Has sent a message- 

She swallowed nervously. She did all this preparing for a day of hanging out with Nepeta and now she has been unintentionally ignoring her over the past half hour. She opened the window to see what Nepeta had to say. 

-Nepeta!!-  
:33c h33yyy!  
:33c I’m sorry for suddenly messaging you so purrly in the mewrning, but it’s about today!  
:33c Pawns has been getting tummy aches the pawst few days  
:33c I n33d to get her to the vet before our date!  
:33c I’m pawsitively sorry about this, but I’ll be an hour later if that’s okay.  
:33c I hope it’s okay?  
:33c Rose?  
:33c You purrobably just haven’t s33n it yet, but if you s33 my message let mew know?

Rose quickly began typing a reply.

-Rose Lal-  
Hello.  
I am sorry, I did not see your messages until now.  
It’s okay if you bring Pounce to the vet of course.  
I would not want her to get sick either.  
I was just about to leave the house.  
Not that it is a bad thing that I have to wait of course!

Rose stared at her last message. Great, way to go. Now it seems like she wanted the date to be rescheduled. Wait. Date? She was definitely hoping their visit to the cinema and then the café would be rather date-like, but they never agreed to call it that. They weren’t really dating after all. But right there, Nepeta had called it a date in her message.

-Nepeta!!-  
:33c Still I’m sorry about this!  
:33c I was really looking purrward to it.  
:33c but now we mewt have to choose another movie as well.

-Rose Lal-  
It is okay Nepeta.  
You can just take Pounce to the vet and I will see which movies we can choose from in an hour.  
Also, did you call our appointment a date earlier?

-Nepeta!!-  
:33c oops  
:33c I admit I kinda saw it like a date, yes  
:33c but if you’re not comfurrtable with that, then I understand

-Rose Lal-  
No no!  
It is completely fine!  
I must admit, that I personally considered this appointment to be a date as well.

No response for a long time. Rose nervously kept checking her phone for messages on her way to the cinema. Time kept ticking. Half an hour went by and Rose had almost given up on a response. She was now drinking hot chocolate across the cinema. 

*ping*

-Nepeta!!-  
:33c I’m bringing my lusus back furrm the vet right now.  
:33c She has apparently b33n eating bad food.  
:33c She will be fine in no-time!  
:33c Also I am glad we are dating mew!

A warm feeling creeped over Rose’s body. They were dating! She and Nepeta were dating! She felt herself flush red in happiness and excitement.

-Nepeta!!-  
:33c Which movie did you choose to watch?

Oops. Quickly Rose made her way to the cinema to make a decision.


End file.
